Welcome To
by TheBluePill
Summary: Jade and Tori buy their first house together. But what happens when things aren't all as good as they seem at first? First attempt at a fanfiction. T for scary scenes. WARNING: Supernatural (ghostly phenomena), and satanic references. This is JORI, with slight Cabbie and other side pairings.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: Well here's my first attempt at a fanfiction. I got the idea while watching a marathon of a certain TV show (not Victorious). The idea may seem a little cheesy but I've tried to put my own twist to things to make it a bit more interesting. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue

Tori and I were psyched for our first house together. We had purchased a very old home on the outskirts of LA, quite the drive from our places of work but we loved the house too much and the offer was too good to pass up. The house had a spacious yard for our two dogs, Spark and Lennon, and possibly new additions to the family. I know what you're thinking, "What? Jade West wants children?" Yes, believe it or not. Only with Tori though, I never had the desire with Beck.

But back to our current family members, there's of course Tori and I. Tori is well on her way to becoming a well-known singer, working with Andre in their small group to get gigs in popular night clubs, hopefully getting to the big leagues someday. Me, I'm a director and a playwright, and successful in my own right. I'm currently working on my new play, Out of the Ashes, and no, not at all based on the 2003 movie by Joseph Sargent. It's about a woman killed in a house fire, and her life in the afterlife, haunting the arsonist who killed her.

Our dogs, Spark and Lennon, are our babies for the moment. Spark is Tori's new puppy, oh-so-appropriately named after her hit song, _Make it Shine_. Lennon is my little guy, 2 years old and named after, go figure, John Lennon. That man is a genius, must say. Both are Rottweilers from the same mother, different litters though. The mother, Bella, belongs to Beck and his boyfriend Vince.

Beck and Vince are both actors, and very successful for their young age. They own a large house in the Hollywood Hills. Close to where Andre and his wife Kim live. Andre is an artist, on his way to being the most successful songwriter in the world. Kim is part of the LA Phil, a violin player. Lastly there's Cat and Robbie, who own a large home with their daughters Amanda and Anna. Tori and Beck called them the double A batteries, because of how energetic they are. Cat's in the movie/TV makeup business while Robbie owns some kind of tech company, specializing in computer programs and equipment.

Since High School we've all gone down the road of fulfilling our life dreams, and we're still as close as we used to be, if not closer. We consider each other family, welcoming the newest additions with open arms. Even me, who was that scissor-obsessed, loud mouthed gank who terrorized the school and owned it with my undeniable authority. I've grown up a bit since then, I still love scissors and I'm not afraid to say what I think, I've just learned to control myself a bit better.

Beck and I both came out to each other at the same time, which lead to our break up. We faked dating for a while, even going so far as to fake break-ups and such to make it more believable, simply because we weren't ready to come out to the school and our friends. But eventually we came out to our friends, and the whole school soon enough. The look I so briefly noticed on Tori's face at the time was completely explained later on, which lead to our getting together.

**_Flashback_**

_It was the day we were going to tell our friends about us, Beck and I. We were gathered at his RV to work on a script we were all together for. I looked to Beck who gave me a look of encouragement. "Hey guys, we have something to tell you.." I nervously started. Their looks were quite comical, a mix of 'what the hell' and 'oh no'. Beck laughed and clarified, "It's nothing too terribly bad. Unless you guys think so."_

"_I knew it! Jade you're pregnant! "Andre joked. I glared at him, and I swear if looks could kill he would be meeting Jesus right now. Beck laughed with him and said "Nooo, if she was she would've killed me by now" I simply nodded in agreement, not at all doubting that I would. Tori had this brief look of relief on her face, as if me being pregnant with Beck's child would be the worst thing in the world, but it was quickly replaced with a look of curiosity._

_I swallowed my nervousness and spoke up "Beck and I aren't actually dating," I said, watching their reactions carefully. Most of them were neutral, other than Tori who slightly smiled. Beck's words broke me from my thoughts, "We're actually just each other's cover" he said with a laugh. Andre spoke up next, asking, "So what? You're both gay?" He asked in pure curiosity, clear in his voice and facial expression, no disgust. _

_Beck and I both nodded, scared and curious for their reactions. Cat simply jumped up and hugged us and whispered to us "You guys were horrible actors," with that she backed up, gave us a wink, and sat down in Robbie's lap. Adding as an afterthought, "Oh, and Robbie and I are dating" she said, giggling. Robbie gave a shy smile and said nothing._

_Tori spoke up next, "Well I guess if it's the night of confessions, I'm gay too." Cat ran over to her and whispered something to her, which caused her to turn bright red and give Cat a look saying "I can't believe you would say something like that." After the heavy stuff we all settled down to watching movies._

**_End of Flashback_**

My thoughts were interrupted by Tori coming up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist and leaning her chin on my shoulder. "It's a nice house," she whispered, while we stood outside of our new home.

I smiled, turning around to wrap my arms around her and kiss her. "Let's go inside." We walked up to the front door and I unlocked it, and letting us inside. Immediately I felt uneasy. Tori simply brushed past me and ran into the house like a child would run to a candy store. I slowly followed her in, less enthusiastic now. It was odd, I never got this feeling when we were here with the realtor. Immediately I stopped and called Beck.

After 2 rings he answered, "Hey Jade, what's up?" I sighed, "Hey Beck, I have a question but it's going to seem sort of odd." "Of course, what's on your mind?" I snuck outside to speak to him alone, "Did you or Vince notice anything odd when you were moving our furniture into the new house?" He seemed to think for a moment before answering. "No, though Andre said he felt a bit strange, and heard some things. But it was probably just faulty wiring and the old house just creaking or something, probably nothing to worry about. But I'm kind of busy at the moment so call me later, alright?" It seemed like a way to get himself out of this conversation but I brushed it off quickly, "Sure Beck, talk to you later."

I walked back into the house, looking for Tori. As I walked through the old house I felt more and more uneasy. Maybe this house wasn't such a good idea. Something seemed off, though I couldn't place what it was.

"Jade!" I was brought back to reality by the sound of my girlfriend's voice coming from somewhere upstairs. I quickly climbed up the stairs, finding her in the guest bedroom.

She was in the closet, looking at something I couldn't see. "Come look at this," she said. I walked to her, standing behind her and looking over her shoulder. Inside the closet was a small door. "Hmm, wanna see what's behind it?" I asked, sort of curious myself. "Yeah, its nailed shut though." I thought for a moment then smirked, before pulling out my scissors and saying, "Here, let me through." She moved out of my way so I could pry the wooden panel off.

After a minute or two of the struggle I finally got it off. There was a small opening where I crawled through. I grabbed the flashlight from my keychain and when I turned it on my blood instantly ran cold. "Tori.." I quietly said. She climbed in behind me and gasped, "Oh my god," she whispered, looking around.

The walls were covered in some kind of writing and all kinds of symbols. There were voodoo dolls hanging on the walls amongst the writing. On the floor was a large pentagram, with black candles on each point. I looked at Tori and she had the same uneasy look on her face. I looked back and finally noticed it. A small doll was hanging from a rafter on the ceiling, with a rope around its neck. There was a note taped to it, so I slowly walked around the pentagram, reading the note. On it, written in an old gothic print were the three words, _"Welcome to Hell"_

* * *

**A/N: Yep.. Scary story incoming. So, want more or trash this and try something new? Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**  
**Also, that TV show was A Haunting, this was also inspired by Paranormal Witness, The Haunted, and When Ghosts Attack. Call me an addict. ;)**


	2. Strange Occurrences and Realizations

**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: After Jade finds the wonderful things left behind by the previous tenants, she looks to simply forget she saw anything, but what happens when that doesn't quite work out as planned?**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I decided to leave everything else in that room untouched. "Tori, get out of this room." I said, slightly nervous and naturally protective. "Jade what does it say?" She asked me, equally frightened. I turned around and gave her a look saying 'Just get out.' She nodded and backed out of the room.

I decided to document things a bit before I got out myself. I pulled out my new PearPhone, deciding to do a panorama shot of the room, then individual shots of significant parts. I then walk out of the room, putting the wooden panel back in place until I can nail it shut again.

Tori was waiting for me when I walked out of the closet. "Jade, are you going to tell me what it said now?" I nodded and pulled out my phone, selecting the picture of the note and showing it to her. The color drained from her face and she stood there, dumbfounded. "Jade…" She said, slowly. "What?" I said, confused. That picture couldn't be that bad could it? Yeah, it was a creepy doll with an ominous note but…

I was wrong. In the picture, behind the doll, was a black mist in the shape of some..figure. "Go hook my phone up to the computer and pull up those pictures, I'm going to make some calls." I said to my girlfriend. She nodded and walked off towards my office. I walked out to the car, grabbing my laptop bag and walking back inside. I took the phone from the kitchen and used my laptop to find some phone numbers.

My first call went to Andre, I wanted to know exactly what he had encountered.

When I hung up, I felt numb. Andre had apparently seen the same black mist in our bedroom. He had also heard some footsteps, and whispers in his ear, though he couldn't decipher what was said. The next call I made was to try to stop this "activity" in its tracks. I called a paranormal investigation team, the LA Paranormal Hunters. I made an appointment to have them come look at the house in 2 days, on Monday.

Next I decided I'd drive over to Beck's house to pick up our dogs. I put away my laptop and went to find Tori.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna go pick up Spark and Lennon. I'll be back in an hour or so." I said. She gave me a kiss before saying, "Okay," and going back to work.

**Tori's POV**

After Jade left I went back to work getting the pictures from her phone. While the ones of the room in the closet were uploading I decided to look through the rest to see if there were any more I should transfer. When I came upon a set of 3 pictures I smiled, and decided to transfer those as well. One was a picture of Jade, Lennon, Spark, and I at our old apartment. Another was Jade and I together on the day we moved out, when we decided to take a break and nap on the couch. The picture was taken by Beck. The last was our last night in that apartment, together in our bed.

After I had those pictures transferred I left the computer to make us some dinner in time for Jade to be back. While getting things ready to make sandwiches, the only thing I could make with what was available to me, I heard some footsteps upstairs and a door closing. Thinking Jade was back home and never told me, I went up to ask where the dogs were, as I never heard them.

I went upstairs and looked all over, not finding Jade, but I did find the door that was closed. One of the guest bedroom's door. I brushed it off as some draft closing the door, not wanting to believe anything else. I walked back downstairs, pausing at the bottom to look back up after I heard some odd noise coming from the second floor. At the top of the stairs was that same mist in that odd form.

I blinked a few times, the figure unmoving. Suddenly I heard the front door open, and little paws hitting the floor, running around. "Tori! I'm back!" I looked back to the top of the stairs, and it was gone. Spark found me easily, running up to me and rubbing himself against my legs before jumping up to me, panting and wagging his tail.

"Hey buddy, I missed you too!" I said to him, petting him excitedly. Jade walked up to me next, followed by Lennon. "Hey babe," she said after kissing me. I went back to the kitchen, finishing up our sandwiches while Jade got food for the dogs.

**Jade's POV**

We finish our dinner and settle on the couch to watch some movies before bed. I lay down, pulling her on top of me. She rests quietly with her head on my chest while we watch _RED._ The feel of her laughter rumbling through her body against me is somehow comforting.

About halfway into the movie I hear footsteps on the second floor. I look to Tori, who heard them as well. "What the hell?" I whispered. We'd been out here the entire time, with the front door in full view, there was no way a burglar could've come in that way. Still, thinking someone could've broken in another way, I get out from under Tori, reaching for the scissors I have stashed in my waistband.

"I'm gonna go check it out." I say to Tori. "Be careful," came her reply. I slowly, quietly made my way upstairs, my heartbeat thundering in my ears. I was a little unsettled but also furious that someone had the audacity to break into _my_ home. I got to the top of the stairs and looked around. Guest bedrooms were at the opposite ends of the hall on the left and right. At the top of the stairs was a linen closet with a bathroom right next to it. I headed to the right, completely clearing the room before going down to the other guest bedroom. After clearing that room I was becoming increasingly frustrated. I looked in the bathroom just to humor myself, nothing. Suddenly I remembered the door to the attic in the left guest bedroom. I stood in front of it, took a deep breath, and threw open the door. Nothing out of the ordinary stood out immediately.

Random boxes were strewn about the rather large room, making a mental note to sort through those later, I moved further into the room. Pulling out my keychain flashlight I looked closer at the room. There certainly wasn't anybody hiding after a quick survey. Curious though, I continued looking around. My attention was brought to the rafters on the ceiling. On one was distinct signs of…rope burn?

I thought for a moment before coming to a horrifying conclusion. Rope burn. _Ropes were hung here, strain causing the indentations._ Ceiling rafter. _Odd place._ Attic. _Noose._ Strange occurrences. _Haunting. _Strange room. _Witchcraft._

Whatever the history of this house, or of the individual who used to live here, someone committed suicide in this room. Whether the same or a different person, the most recent tenant(s) dabbled in witchcraft. _This house is haunted. Oh god._

* * *

**A/N: So Jade realizes what's going on. Now it's time to face this _thing_ and protect her girlfriend. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
